


Summerwright Institute

by Mysterious Mashi (Glitter0811)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boarding School, F/M, Magic, Mutants not Mutants, Please read me!, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Very Supernatural though, X-men Inspired, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Inspired, school fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter0811/pseuds/Mysterious%20Mashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is new at Summerwright Institute, a boarding school for individuals with special powers. Ashton is unique, and as a result, has trouble making, or keeping, friends. When she meets the incorrigible Sam Winchester, things change for the 17-year-old, and she isn't sure she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New Start

My first day at Summerwright Institute for Talented Individuals was much like any other first day at school. It was a boarding school, so the weekend before I started, my parents had packed up a van with my belongings, and my two sisters’, and I drove to the institute in my beautiful Mustang. My youngest sister was going through a funny old music phase, which involved some late 90s. early noughties boy bands and girl bands, some One Direction thrown in, and a bit of Ariane Grande. I was not driving for 6 hours listening to that. So I took my own car, and promised I’d meet my parents there: I’d probably even by there first, since my sister would probably want to stop to pee every hour. I settled down, playing Motley Crue, and Black Sabbath loudly, smoking a cigarette, and just watching the road pass me by as I pulled onto the interstate towards Virginia.

When I was 6, my parents informed me that, as I grew, I would develop powers. They would be very specific powers, I wouldn’t know what they were until they started. It turned out both my mother and father had powers like these, my mother being able to heal anyone who wasn’t already dead, and my father being able to see events in a person’s past by touching them. Obviously, this gave my parents very particular career paths, making Mum a doctor and Dad worked for the police. When my dad was offered a job working for the FBI, we had to uproot from our home in London, England, and move to New York. My powers came in when I was 9 in the end, and it was more than my parents could have imagined. I could control 3 of the four elements; for some reason, earth had always escaped me. I didn’t see an issue with this, until my mother sat me down and explained people on got one power, but mine counted as 3. I had to be careful to hide the fact I had three powers. I settled on showing that I could control air, but not the other two.

As soon as powers develop in witches (both men and women with powers are referred to as witches), they are sent to a special school, so no accidents can happen in regular schools. This was especially crucial when puberty kicks in. No one wants to see a girl’s hair catch on fire because she called a hormonal 12 year old a cow. So back in Britain, I’d attended Hartwood Academy for Gifted Individuals. Non-witches thought it was a private school for the arts. I’d enjoyed life at Hartwood, and was heartbroken to leave it. But leave it we did.

I arrived into the car park of Summerwright a good hour before my parents did, so set myself up a mini whirlwind to hover on, and smoked and read until they arrived. The first out of the van was my littlest sister. Her name was Gabriella, and she was 10. When she was 7, we discovered her power was prehensile hair, meaning she could move it like she could her limbs, and grow it longer and shorter at will. I personally discovered this when she had a nightmare in the bedroom we shared in London, and she tried to strangle me with it. Since it was virtually indestructible, I had to dump water on her head to get her to wake up and release me. That had been strange. It had been the same week, my other sister, Isabelle, had discovered she could see through solid objects. Luckily, she’d just informed us of that, by saying she could see what her Christmas presents were through the locked closet door.

Isabelle was now 14, and climbed out of the car and groaned. “Ashton, I am so getting a ride with you next time. I’m too tall for this damn van.”

I laughed at her. “Not a chance in hell. I am so not having all that ridiculous crap you listen to playing in my car. It’s almost worse that Gabriella and her bloody One Direction crap.”

Gabriella huffed at this, and I felt a few strands of hair wrapping round my wrist and tugging teasingly.

“Right kids. Your mother’s going to take you to the front office and help you sign in and everything. I’ll start sorting your stuff into piles for your rooms.” Dad announced.

I screwed up my nose, and followed my mum to the front desk where there was a far too smiley lady grinning broadly at us all. “Hi my name is Candice and you must be the Jacobsons!” I did not like this woman already.

“Yes, we’d like to register all three and find out their room numbers please.” My mother said, calmly.

“Okie dokie. Well here is your schedule and information pack, Ashton. You are in Dustorn Hall, room 329. That’s room 29 on the third floor.” She passed me a folder and a set of keys. “All our dorm rooms have charms on them, implemented by the headmaster himself, to ensure only people you allow into your room can get in. Once they have been invited in, they can access your room at any time, unless you revoke their invitation formally with your Head of Dormitory. That would be Miss Charleton for you. The charms don’t only prevent access through the door but through all four walls, the ceiling and floor, and teleportation.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Is that in the info pack?”

She blinked. “Well yes.”

“Brill. Well, I’m going to start taking things up to my room before dinner, because I am starved. Thanks Candice.” I waved nonchalantly behind me as I headed out the door. My mother had given up trying to lecture me about being rude to people; I saw found redundant information tedious, and went a long way out of my way to avoid it. I didn’t really do people.

I met my dad in the car park and looked at the six boxes with ‘Ashton’ scrawled in bright pink marker across the front.

“All done, sweetie?” My dad smiled at me. Jared Jacobson was well over 6 foot tall, and had a full head of black wavy hair. He wore reading glasses, that spent most of their time pushed up into his hair. I had his pale blue eyes, and my hair was similar, but that’s where the similarities ended. I had my mother’s curvy figure, although she was tall too, so I don’t know where my 5’5” frame came from. I was often informed I had her nose and mouth, but I didn’t know much about that.

“Yep, Daddy. I’m in Dustorn Hall, which is,” I looked at the map taped to the front of my folder, “just around the corner over there.” I pointed to the far corner of the main building we were parked in front of.

“Okay. I take it your mother will be a while yet?”

“You know me, I don’t stick around for chit chat. I think Izzy and Gabby won’t be out for a while yet.”

He chuckled, “That’s why I’ve only unpacked your stuff so far.” He closed the doors to the van and locked it. Together we piled my boxes and suitcases onto the trolley he’d brought with us.

As we walked towards the dorms, my dad started chatting, at me rather than with me. “I think you’ll enjoy it here, Ashton. I know it’s a long way from what we’re used to, but I couldn’t turn down this opportunity. And your mother was never going to let us leave you behind. But as long as you keep your head with your studies, and don’t push everyone away, you’ll be absolutely fine. I’m sorry you have to start halfway through term.”

I nodded mutely, and looked around the grounds; there was a gorgeous lake, and behind that, woodland that seemed to go on forever. It went all the way around the school, hiding what might be going on from view of nosy passers-by.

“What power did you tell them you had?”

I looked at my dad, and conjured up a whirlwind. “Air keeps me dry when it rains, and I can sit on my whirlwinds.”

He nodded. “Good choice. I suppose you can’t cause a lot of damage with that one.”

I smiled and took a cigarette from my pocket. I popped the white stick in my mouth, and clicked my fingers, conjuring a small flame from my fingertip to light it.

“Ashton!” I could feel my father’s disapproval. “You know I don’t approve of you doing that. And you can’t use your fire!”

“Dad, there is no one around. It’s fine.”

He sniffed, and we continued in a comfortable silence to the front door of Durstorn. I flicked my cigarette into the grass, and opened the door so my dad could pull the trolley through. I walked into the entrance hall and look around.

“It’s gorgeous and old-fashioned.” My dad noted.

“Old-fashioned means no elevator. And I’m on the third floor.” I chuckled as he groaned.

“Alright then kid, grab what you can, and let start.”

I raised an eyebrow. My mini whirlwinds could carry my own weight, and no more, since anything bigger would cause damage to the building. So I placed 3 boxes on the spinning air, and picked up a couple of suitcases. Dad managed to carry the remaining boxes, and we started up the stairs. By the time we got to my floor, we were both panting.

“Which room?” Dad gasped out.

“29, which I assume is at the end of this corridor.”

We staggered along the corridor, and I unlocked my door, murmuring an invite inside to my father and taking in the room as I placed my suitcases down and directed the boxes into a corner. It was a pretty standard room; desk, chair, TV, bookshelves, closet, and my bed, which was thankfully a double. It had a new duvet, pillows, and sheets set on top of the mattress. The walls were cream, and my window looked out over the lake.

“Great view, Tunny.” My dad whistled as he looked out the window. “Right, come one, you can walk my back to the van. You can say goodbye to your mother, and then get ready for dinner, yeah?”

I nodded, and my stomach growled in agreement. “Sounds like a plan.”

We went as fast as we could across  car park and got there just before my mother got back.

“Right Ashton. What you missed when you walked out, was where your sisters are staying, and how the eating arrangements work.” My ears pricked up. “I thought that would get your attention. Right, Isabelle is in Mirador, and Gabriella is in Falkner. You can ask their Hall Attendant for their room numbers if you need to go over to see them. Apparently, there are a few eating halls to pick from. Each dorm is age appropriate, so you’ll be with people your own age, however, yours and Gabby’s halls are co-ed, whilst Isabelle’s is girls only. Each dorm has its own cafeteria, and there’s a large one to eat in just behind this building if you want to eat with your sisters. Now won’t you be a dear and help us move your sisters into their room.”

I got ready to spit back a rude retort but my dad jumped in. “Gracie, Ashton hasn’t unpacked anything in her room yet, not even het clothes. I think we should let her get settled in. I’ll take Izzy to get settled in, and you can help Gabby make her room all homey. If we really need her, I’ll go and get her okay?”

My mother pursed her lips. “I suppose. I just thought her whirlwinds could come in handy.”

“Yes I’m sure they could. But she’s too old to boss about. So let’s say goodbye, and get on with moving the other two in.”

At this point my mother started bawling about how much she’d miss me. I murmured appropriate replies when I made sense of her wailing. My dad pried her off me, and gave me a quick squeeze and a kiss on the forehead, before helping Isabelle move her things onto a trolley. Gabby came and squeezed her arms and her hair around me, before pulling me down to give me a kiss on the nose.

“Thank you, angel. Now you go and help mummy move your stuff into your brand new room! And be good!” I said to her.

She laughed. “You be good too Ashton.” And then she skipped off to ask Isabelle to find which bag Bob the Unicorn was in. Yeah. Bob the Unicorn.

I headed back towards my dorm, Pulling my hair into a high ponytail, leaving my long fringe over my eyes, and got ready to put some hard work into making my room perfect.

* * *

 

I woke up in my brand new room, and rubbed my eyes. My alarm was beeping annoyingly at me, and it took all my will not to burn it. I got up and detangled my hair with my fingers. I looked at my closet and wondered what to wear. I decided on navy blue skinny jeans, and a pretty black long sleeved top with lace around the collar and cuffs. I pulled my boots out of the bottom of the cupboard, and grabbed my towel and shower bag. I headed straight for the showers, and listened absently to the gossip surrounding me as I went through my routine. I went back to my room, and dried my hair with my power, and let the dark curls tumble midway down my back. I put on dark eyeshadow, and liner, and added mascara, to really make my eyes pop. I wanted to make a huge impression, and show I was not going to be messed around with.

I looked at my schedule. Most of the classes were standard classes in any school around the world: Maths, English, Science, History; however three times a week, a slot was set aside for training. I knew from experience that the nature of your power dictated where you would go for class. My training classes were Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, between the lake and the woods. It wasn’t especially uncommon to have power over an element, so training for air, water, and earth took place by the woodland. There was a special room for fire students to go to, so they wouldn’t burn anything important down. Since it was Monday, I put training out of my mind, and focussed on my classes for the day: French, Gym, Physics, Intermediate Theatre Arts, and British Literature. I could handle all those, and was most looking forward to my final two classes. They were both electives, and my mother had insisted I had to take one proper English Class if I wanted to study Creative Writing as well. British literature always seemed to have more feeling in it than American, hence the class choice.

I put a couple of notepads and a handful of pens into my messenger bag, pulled on my leather jacket, and headed to the main cafeteria, to see how Izzy and Gabby were getting on. I smoked on my way to the building, and consciously made sure to use a lighter, rather than my finger.

Upon entry to the bustling canteen, I pushed myself up on a whirlwind to see over the heads, that all seemed so much taller than me. Scanning the room, I saw Gabby, with her hair shorter today, more of a bob than anything else, and Izzy eating a breakfast bagel. I edged around the room to get to the two of them, and checked in with them.

“Hey. How are the rooms?”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Dad has no sense of style. You are so lucky to be able to sort your own room out.”

“Yeah right,” I retorted with a snort. “I’ve only unpacked my suitcase, and the box that had my books in. Everything else is still in boxes.” Gabby was bouncing in her seat with her hand raised. “Yes, the little girl with the bob? Why the bob, Gabs?”

She grinned a Cheshire Cat grin. “To confuse the others. My room is great! It’s green and Bob loves his new bed, and Mummy said I can pick my own clothes out now! Look!”

I looked her up and down. She was wearing denim shorts, a white shirt, and a pair of green Converse sneakers. None of this was the issue. She was also wearing knee high socks. One sock was stripy, with random neon colours interspersed with black, the other was bright pink. “Well, your classmates will remember you.” I gave her a smile and she grinned back.

“Good!” Then she went back to her toastie.

“Right you two. I’m going to get a bit to eat and head to class. Don’t wander off campus okay?”

Gabby gave a muffled “Yes!” through a mouthful of toast, and Izzy raised an eyebrow.

I went and picked up a bacon sandwich, and headed out to the lake. I sat down and ate it whilst figuring out where all my classes were. My day went well, and Theatre was brilliant; I came out of the class feeling exhilarated, and energised. I strolled over to British Lit with a spring in my step and a cig in my mouth. I headed up the stairs to the first floor classroom, and handed a note to the teacher, explaining who I was. She told me to pick a seat, and collect a few books from a shelf at the side of room, to read and review over the next few weeks when she set the reading for the rest of the class.

As I passed a group of ‘jocks’ and cheerleaders, and other probably popular kids, one of them called out to me. “Nice ass, goth chick!”

I turned to him. “I’m sure yours is lovely too” and I burned his arse quickly, out of sight of the others, but just enough to make him jump out of his chair. I sniggered and moved to the back of the classroom. There was one kid, with his hood up, scratching the surface of the long desk he sat at, so I sat a few seats down from him. The lesson went okay, with the teacher discussing a book they’d clearly spoken about last lesson. But I didn’t mind. I wanted to get a feel for the tutor. She finally set the reading, so I stood and went to the shelf to choose some books. Looking past all the romantic classics, I chose Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, 1984 by George Orwell, and Paradise Lost by John Milton. I noticed a girl look at the books I carried as I walked back to my seat and snort. _What the hell is she doing in a class like this if she doesn’t want to read a variety of books?_ I thought. _Probably just looking to shag a sensitive boy_ my subconscious answered.

My attention turned back to my seat, and I saw a boy, with brown hair falling around his ears, sat with his feet on the seat of his chair, perching on the back of it. I look and see a khaki cloth jacket on back of my chair. I dropped my books on the table in front of my chair, and looked pointedly at him. He looked back with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Hey there. I’m Sam. Sam Winchester.” He introduced himself smoothly.

I raised an eyebrow. “Hey there. I’m sitting there.” I picked up the jacket and dumped it on his lap. As I dropped it, the bell rang, so I picked up my bag, and started trying to arrange the books to all fit inside. Eventually, I gave up and carried the Lord of the Rings and 1984.

“What if I wanted you to have it?” Sam still had not moved. “You look like you might get pretty chilly outside.”

I snorted, and sent a gush of hot air in his direction. It mussed his hair, and the kid next to him looked up in surprise. “I think I’ll be fine. Besides, it’s a pretty ugly jacket.”

I turned to leave, and felt his jacket drop around my shoulders. I spun to see Sam stood behind me, grinning. “Bye bye, pretty no name lady” and then he sunk through the floor.

I huffed and walked out of class, my bad mood causing a gale to blow outside. Then the rain started. I used the air to blow the rain out around me, stopping me and my books getting drenched. I got inside my room and dumped my books on my desk. That’s when I realised I was still wearing the jacket. I tore it off, scrunched it into a ball and threw it into the corner. I flopped face down on the bed.

_Who the hell is Sam fucking Winchester?_


	2. Biology

I woke up next morning angry, and ready to try and find Sam. I slid into my black leggings, and pulled on a black t-shirt dress, and my own leather jacket. I fluffed my hair out and picked up the jacket, shoving it into my bag, where my writing journal was shoved in next to Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland and my dramatic logbook. I had Creative Writing, Greek and Roman History, Biology, Theatre Arts, and French. My lunch hour was between Theatre and French, so I intended to go and find Sam then.

After History I had a break, and took the opportunity to go and check on Gabby and Izzy. They were on opposite sides of the Cafeteria, with their new friends. I was happy for them, and hefted my bag up on my shoulder, wandering off towards Biology. As I walked in, I handed my note to the tutor and turned to head to the back of the class. That’s when I saw Sam. He was sat on the table near the back of the room, pulling the loner kid’s hair through his hood. I marched up to him and dropped the jacket back on his lap.

“Thanks but no thanks. I manage just fine without it.” I smiled sarcastically at him and moved to the opposite side of the room.  I dumped my bag on the floor by my feet, and pulled my notepad out of my bag, with a pen. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and glanced to see Sam had shuffled closer. I peered round him, and saw the loner kid raise an eyebrow and shrug in my direction. I glanced back at Sam and he grinned at me. I huffed. “Can I help you, Mr Winchester?”

He came and sat on the desk right next to me. “Yeah. I want to know about you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him. “Know about me? I’ve been here two days. You know as much about me as most people here. I’m not one for company, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

He looked at me. “I bet some people know your name.”

He wasn’t going to give this up. “My name is Ashton. Ashton Jacobson. I moved here from England recently. And I don’t get on with others.”

He grinned widely. I wanted to smack the smile off his face. “Ashton. Nice. Well I’m Sam and this-,” he turned and pulled the poor loner kid over to us “is Cameron Hale. Cameron, this is Ashton. Say hi.”

Cameron nodded his head. “Hi. Sorry about him.” He was quiet. And he always wore gloves I’d noticed. Weird.

“Well hi Cameron. But I was just telling Sam that I don’t get on well with others. He seems dead set to ignore that.”

Cameron gave a small smile and made eye contact with me. His eyes were a funny shade of green. “He doesn’t listen to anyone. I wouldn’t feel too bothered about him. He’ll be bored of this game by next week.”

Sam waved his hand between us. “Hello! I am still here you know!”

I smiled a sickeningly sweet smile and turned to him. “Brilliant, Sammy Wammy. Now go sit back at your seat and let me learn about Biology thanks very much.”

The class had turned to look at us by this point, and I heard a smug looking boy in the front row say “I can teach you all about that baby.”

I set my jaw and turned to him, ready to blast him with a tornado, but Sam got there first. He moved through the tables and people in his way, and punched the boy square in the jaw. “What did you say, Hamilton? Something about having a small dick?”

Another boy stood up behind Sam and grabbed his shoulder. “You’re one to talk, Winchester. I heard all about your dick from Emily Hunt. She didn’t have much good to say about it.”

“Fuck off, Starker. Or is that Stalker?”

Starker made to punch Sam, but his fist went right through Sam. Sam side stepped and kicked the boy hard in the kneecap. Then the tutor intervened.

“Starker! Winchester! Hamilton! Headmistress’s office. Now! Get out of my classroom.” Starker and Hamilton left limping and bleeding, and Sam turned to wink at me as he left.

“Stay safe, Ashton.” And he phased through the closed door.

The tutor shook his head and went back to writing on the board. “You all will need to choose lab partner’s for the semester. I suggest you choose wisely. You’re stuck with them all year.”

Everyone in the class paired off quickly, leaving me and Cameron.

He sighed. “Wanna be partners?”

I chewed my cheek and nodded. “Better than being with a Barbie.”

So Cameron collected his things and placed them on the desk beside me. Before we could say anything else, Mr Haskell turned to us all and clapped his hands. “Okay class. On the board is a set of questions I want you all to get to know about one another. They are all to do with Biology,” a few girls started snickering “Not like that, just about what you all know about Biology, and about your own _non-sexual_ biology, including your powers. Now hop to it.”

I looked at the board.

  1. _Explain in as much detail as possible your power to your partner, and what you understand about it biologically._
  2. _Explain to your partner how one system of the body works._
  3. _Explain to your partner what you understand about genetics, and how your family’s genes have affected you._
  4. _With your partner, select one of the following biological branches to research and present to the class in one month's time:-_



____

  * _Biochemistry_
  * _Cell biology_
  * _Microbiology_
  * _Zoology_
  * _Physiology_
  * _Embryology_
  * _Botany_
  * _Genetics_
  * _Evolution_
  * _Ecology_
  * _Diseases_



I looked at Cameron. “Ready?”

Cameron nodded, and opened his mouth, but Mr Haskell knocked on our table before he could make a sound.

“Hi guys. Ashton, is Cameron making you feel welcome?”

Cameron and I looked at one another. “Yeah I guess. He’s not had much chance yet.”

“Excellent.” He clapped his hands together. “Well I wanted to speak to the pair of you about the lab partner situation. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, there is going to be an odd number of students in the class once those three delinquents return. It wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest to pair Mr Winchester with either of the other two, so I am going to put Mr Hamilton and Mr Starker together, and I was hoping you’d accept Mr Winchester to join you two and become a small group. It means less work for you all to do, and I know you, Cameron, always do excellently with Mr Winchester ordinarily. So if there’s no problems. That’s sorted!” He clapped again and it was already irking me. I started to protest, but the horribly happy man went off to start seeing how others were getting on, without seeing if I was okay with Sam.

I groaned and lay my head on the table. “If there’s a God, he definitely hates me.”

I heard Cameron chuckle. “Sam’s not so bad. Mr Haskell sets the personal questions every year. So I can fill you in on Sam’s end of all that.”

“Yeah, but he keeps poking at me. I told you, me and others is a big no no.”

Cameron shrugged. “Sam’s my only friend. Before I met him, I was a lot like you. It’s a lot to do with my powers.”

I peered at him from behind my arm. “Go on.” I said into my arm.

He shrugged. “I can tell you the history of an object my touching it. I can tell you everything about it. Clothes, for example, I can go all the way back to when the cotton first grew.”

I blinked. “That’s kinda like my dad’s power. Except he can see into people’s pasts. He works for the FBI now, sorting through people’s pasts to find out if they’re guilty or not of the accusation put to them.”

Cameron nodded. “Mine’s not quite as selective. It works on everything I touch. My gloves for example, I put them on this morning, and watched their past unfold, but now I won’t see it again until I next take them off and put them on again. It takes me 2 hours to get dressed in a morning since every item has a history. It works on people too. So, that’s why I wear the gloves. And I don’t like getting close to others. In case they touch me by accident, or there’s a hole in my glove or my sleeve and they touch my through that. It’s not worth it.”

I nodded. “Sounds rough.”

“Yeah. I have to sit through the whole thing in reverse chronological order.”

I scrunched my nose. “That’s rubbish.”

“Yeah. I’d give anything to have Sam’s power. When he touches me, it doesn’t bother me, because he’s made up of something else you know. He’s not really touching me and he is… I dunno. It’s just nice to have a friend.”

I nodded, logging all this information away. Then I thought “Should I be writing all this down?”

Cameron chuckled. “No. We only have to write down which topic we’re going for, and hand it to Mr Haskell. So he knows who’s doing what. And so if loads of people are doing one thing, he can make them pick another.”

I nodded. “Okay so,” I looked back at the questions, “so how have your family’s genetics affected you?”

“Oh no! Your go about the powers thing. I told you all about mine.”

I smirked. “And I thought I’d gotten out of that one. Okay, I control air. I can make it do just about anything I want, and I often do.”

“Like what? Making it windy?”

“Sort of.” I looked around the classroom. There were a few other people displaying their powers so I shrugged and conjured up a little whirlwind.

Cameron tilted his head. “And what can you do with that?”

I rolled my eyes. “Stand up.”

“What?”

“Just do it. Now sit on the floor with your legs crossed.”

He did as I asked, although he was looking at me like I was crazy. I took a breath, and caused the air underneath him to build up into a small tornado, lifting him off the ground. He started laughing. “How much does this hold?”

I shrugged, and picked up my bag, his bag, both our coats, and dumped them on his lap. Then I thought, and widened the spread of air, so we were both closer to the floor, but I could sit as well. That was pushing my limits. I could feel a strain it was causing, like trying to lift just a bit too much weight, so I set us both down on the floor. Cameron was grinning widely like a cat. At least someone was happy.

“That’s an awesome power!” I shrugged, and held out a hand to help him off the floor. He shook his head and held his glove up. There was a small hole forming in one of the fingers.

“I can fix that.” I said.

His eyes widened. “Really? Because I really don’t want to have to buy a new pair.”

I smiled. Maybe some people weren’t too bad, though I wondered if I’d get worse as time went on. I’d be keeping two thirds of my power away from him. “Yeah I’ll fix it. You have to choose which topic we’re going to research though. And I’ll come over and fix it whilst you’re researching.”

He huffed. “What are you doing on Friday night?”

I looked at him. “Do I look like the type of girl who has plans?”

He shrugged. “You’re not going to see family or anything?”

“Nope. My sisters live on campus, and I think my parents are working. No point driving to New York if they’re not in.”

“Okay, well you and Sam can come over to my dorm room then. I’d rather not be touching new things if I’m not wearing one of my gloves.”

I nodded. “Well that’s settled, now pick your topic Mr!”

He chewed his lip and looked over the list. “I like Zoology or Genetics.”

“Okay, well I like animals I guess. Wanna do Zoology?”

He nodded, and I wrote “Hale, Jacobson, Winchester. Zoology.”

I showed the slip of paper to Cameron and he nodded. I took it up to Mr Haskell’s desk and as I sat back down, the bell rang. I put my things in my bag, and gave Cameron a smile. He shyly smiled back, with his hood back in place. “What do you have next, Ashton?”

I thought for a moment. “Um… Theatre, and then French after lunch. You?”

“I have training. But then I’ve got French after lunch too. I saw you in class yesterday, but we weren’t really on speaking terms then. You can sit with me if you like?”

I smiled. “That’d be good. See you in French, Cam.” And with that I left.


End file.
